psithurism
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Zenitsu se enamora de un sonido. [BL]


**Disclaimer: **todo a Koyoharu Gotouge.

**Summary: **Zenitsu se enamora de un sonido.

**Pareja: **Kamado Tanjirou/Agatsuma Zenitsu.

**Advertencia: **leves spoilers del anime, posible ooc.

* * *

**psithurism**

**[**el sonido del viento que sopla entre las hojas de los arboles**]**

* * *

**i.**

Zenitsu se enamora de un sonido.

**ii.**

Desde que tiene uso de razón, Zenitsu recuerda siempre haber sido capaz de escuchar el sonido de todas las cosas; de las personas, de los animales, e incluso el de los demonios; pudiendo distinguir un ser de otro con facilidad en base al sonido que produjera. Era capaz de oír y entender lo que otras personas decían aun mientras estaba dormido— y eso resultaba un poder demasiado aterrador para él.

Cualquiera creería que una persona con tal habilidad sería propensa a desconfiar fácilmente de la gente— _pero no él_. Incluso cuando sus propios sentidos le alertaban, él prefería confiar— confiar en un rostro bonito y una sonrisa supuestamente amable, que pronunciaría palabras dulzonas y cargadas de cariño dirigidas sólo para él— pese a que aquellas palabras sonaran a mentiras y él, muy en el fondo, lo supiera.

La verdad es—

Que Zenitsu nunca se ha gustado mucho a sí mismo.

**iii.**

(Entonces, un día—)

Zenitsu se enamora de un sonido.

Es un sonido gentil, tan gentil que puede sentir las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos cada vez que lo escucha con atención. Es tan genuinamente amable y cálido que casi le roba la respiración la primera vez que lo oye— le resulta abrumador y, a la vez, es como si una parte de sí mismo desease estúpidamente poder zambullirse en aquel sonido y perderse en él, olvidarse de sus constantes miedos e inseguridades; poder grabarlo en su memoria y, de esa forma, llevarlo consigo en todo momento.

(Es un sonido que le hace sentir que, por una vez, puede permitirse el lujo de confiar y no terminar con el corazón roto en el proceso.)

Es un sonido único en su clase. Justo como su portador.

**iv.**

Kamado Tanjirou es, en pocas palabras, un tonto optimista. Esa es una de las primeras cosas que Zenitsu piensa acerca de él cuando lo conoce. Eso y, claro está; que tiene un sonido gentil como ningún otro y que es realmente alarmante el que se llame a sí mismo un Cazador de Demonios y aun así anduviera, literalmente, cargando con uno de esos seres en su espalda. Tanjirou es una persona amable y correcta que no le da la espalda a las situaciones, y que, incluso cuando su vida pudiera llegar a correr peligro, se enfrentaría a los demonios con una determinación envidiable. Él es valiente y fuerte de una forma que Zenitsu sólo podría soñar con llegar a ser algún día— Pero—

Aun así es Tanjirou quien no teme mostrar bondad a aquellos mismos monstruos contra los que lucha, en sus últimos momentos. Tanjirou que mira su patético ser y le dice, con total honestidad y sin vergüenza alguna, que desde el principio supo que Zenitsu era una buena persona— que era alguien fuerte (_sí claro, _piensa él con amargura inmediatamente, tomándoselo casi como un chiste de mal gusto; _ya quisiera_). Tanjirou que trae algo así como una nostalgia tristona oculta tras sus sonrisas otoñales, entremezclada con su sonido gentil; porque él ha perdido muchas cosas— seres queridos— una familia y una vida entera que ha tenido que dejar atrás para enfrentarse a la fuente de todo aquel mal. Tanjirou que lo mira y, pese a haber visto su lado más débil desde el principio, lo cree fuerte y digno de su confianza— incluso cuando Zenitsu llora y grita y se queja y espera, muy en el fondo, que Tanjirou termine por cansarse de él y darle la espalda (como todos los demás, a excepción de su maestro, terminaron haciendo).

Empero, Tanjirou nunca lo hace— él lo acepta con todo y las partes más horribles de su ser; aquellas que le avergüenzan pero de las que parece no ser capaz de deshacerse. Tanjirou lo acepta y lo llama su amigo y Zenitsu no puede evitar admirarlo (incluso cuando más de alguna vez lo exaspera lo _cabeza dura_ que puede llegar a ser). Tal vez un poco demasiado, termina dándose cuenta, cuando acaba buscando refugio en su sonido innatamente amable de forma inconsciente y atesorando la calidez de su sonrisa más que cualquier otra cosa— incluso llegando a ignorar que es a Nezuko-chan a quien se supone que debería atesorar de aquella misma forma. Sin embargo—

Es difícil (imposible) no hacerlo.

Porque—

Tanjirou es

(una presencia tranquilizadora para él en medio del caos de sus vidas como guerreros;

una sensación cálida en su ventrículo izquierdo,

como si el sol mismo se hubiese asentado dentro de su pecho,

construyendo un hogar al lado de su corazón;

un sonido tan cautivador y _hermoso_

que ha llamado su atención de una forma en que solamente chicas bellas como Nezuko-chan deberían ser capaces de hacerlo.)

Tanjirou; así de simple. Un cabeza dura de la peor clase, testarudo y empático, y uno de los primeros en haber podido ver más allá de lo que él pudiese ver en sí mismo y no rechazarlo. Y a Zenitsu—

**v.**

Al final, a Zenitsu le resulta ridículamente fácil acabar enamorándose de él y del sonido de su alma.

(resuena en sus oídos como un mantra; como una promesa.)

.

.

.

.

Y afuera los pájaros cantan.


End file.
